Serpent War
The War of Serpents was the conflict between the mind-controlled forces of the Dark Naga and the Empire in its Colonies. To the Second City article, (Imperial Herald v3 #8), by Shawn Carman The accounts of the war were gathered in the Chronicle of the Serpent War, written by Otomo Hiroshi. Kaiu Sokakaze (Gates of Chaos flavor) First Strikes against the Empire Disappearances In 1198 several members of the Empire disappeared, as Togashi Maro, the half-Naga formerly known as Mirumoto Mareshi, Akasha, the Legacy of the Naga, Hida Fubatsu, the reincarnation of a Naga, or killed as Mareshi's mother, the Mara, a Naga who did not join the second Great Sleep. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske The Dark Naga was attempting to purge all vestiges of the Naga race's association with humans while simultaneously destabilizing the Empire in preparation for an attack. Imperial Histories 2, p. 275 Escalating the Conflict The Imperial Governor of the Colonies Ikoma Katsuru The Hand of the Empress, by Shawn Carman and the Shinomen Tower was razed to the ground. The Naga Embassy in the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo exploded, the Shinomen Mori was attacked, and the Second City, the capital of the colonies in the Ivory Kingdoms, was infiltrated. Dark Naga riding Orochi were seen attacking its formers allies, the Mantis. Samurai exploring the Colonies were attacked by the Naga. The Age of Exploration (Kotei 2012 Story) The Empire Investigates the Threat Black Pearl The Scorpion found in a Naga temple scrolls which told a Black Pearl had been sent away by the Qatol before the second Great Sleep of the Naga race in 1135 because he feared it. They did not know the Dark Naga had been hatched from the pearl. The scrolls were passed to the Phoenix who found that a black pearl was somewhere within the sea that could have been the source of these events related to the Naga. Serpent world All who had been casted out from the Akasha, the Naar Teban, the Ivory Kingdoms abominations, those abandoned by the Naga through their history, all returned to the Akasha by the power of the Dark Naga. The abominations had joined it of their own free will, because the Dark Naga could restore their ability to feel the one mind. The Dark Naga mastered all forms of serpent life, including the great orochi and its desire was the eradication of all life that was not Naga. Research The Naga was a race who never had been corrupted by the Shadowlands Taint, but the Rokugani began to investigate if these Dark Naga had contracted the taint. Petitions, by Seth Mason After one of the Naga was taken prisoner, the Kuni desecrated its body, but no trace of taint was found. Finding the Balance, by Seth Mason Rokugani Retaliation Exposed Mirumoto Shikei felt the presence of the Dark Naga leader through the Akasha, when the creature was attempting to influence the Dragon Clan Champion. He named it Kurai no Naga, and learned it hid at the heart of the Shinomen Mori. He passed this knowledge to the Unicorn, who would aid Tamori Yayu was sent to the Shinomen. The Dragon was being escorted by an Imperial Legion commanded by Akodo Kano, the Lion Clan Champion's brother. Scenes from the Empire 31, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Changing Tactics The Dark Naga abandoned his distraction tactics and instead began a campaign of lightning raids with small groups of elite Naga warriors under his direct control, gaining time so he could awaken the Naga race as a whole and set them against the humans. Imperial Histories 2, p. 285 Expelled from Rokugan In 1199 the Forgotten Temple, residence of the Dark Naga, was exposed to the Empire by the First Magistrate Doji Hakuseki, who had led a group of Emerald Magistrates. Hakuseki challenged the Dark Naga and fell to the monster. Akodo Kano appeared and killed a Dark Naga, Coils of Madness (storybook), by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon who had been possesed by its leader. Coils of Madness (storybook), by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon In the plains had once been the dominion of the Falcon Clan several Imperial Legions drove the Dark Naga out of the Empire. The Emerald Champion Utaku Ji-Yun was severely wounded in her confrontation with the enemy leader, the being known as the Dark Naga. Scenes from the Empire 40, by Shawn Carman Renewed Treaty with the Empire The departure from Rokugan of the Dark Naga freed the akasha. In response one thousand of the Naga were awakened, to avoid the Daak Naga ever returned. The Zenathaar bore the soul of the Warrior of the Bright Eye, leading the Naga race, and during an audience at Toshi Ranbo the Treaty with the Empire was renewed. Siege: The Heart of Darknes, by Shawn Carman Defeat The forces of the Dark Naga, mistakenly believed dead, emerged from the wilderness to lay siege to the Second City, The Serpent War (A Line in the Sand flavor) to raze it to the ground. Gen Con 2014: The Heart of Darkness (Storyline Tournament) Driven from Rokugan by the forces of the Emerald Champion, the Dark Naga and his enslaved minions emerged near the outskirts of the Second City. Siege:Heart of Darkness With the Dark Naga's embroiled in a battle for control of the Second City, the creature's malevolent influence waned, and those who were enslaved to its will found themselves free once more. A dangerous Ningyo warlord rose among the ranks of his people to punish the humans for his master's defeat at their hands. Wrath of the Ningyo (Storyline Tournament) The creatures were defeated, and their leader killed. Siege: Heart of Darkness, Finale, by Shawn Carman Known casualties * Bayushi Himaru * Daigotsu Nizaru * Doji Hakuseki * Ikoma Katsuru * Mara * Moshi Hiroko * Moto Ogama * Seppun Tomko * Shinjo Etsuma External Links * The Serpent War (A Line in the Sand) Category:Battles Category:Colonies Category:Naga